The present invention relates generally to operations performed in subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a remotely actuatable plug apparatus.
It is common practice for plugs in subterranean wells to be serviced via intervention into the wells. For example, a plugging device may be latched in an internal profile of a tubular string using a slickline, wireline, coiled tubing, etc. The plugging device may then be retrieved also using a slickline, wireline, coiled tubing, etc.
However, it would be more convenient, and at times less expensive, to be able to remotely actuate a plugging device. For example, instead of mobilizing a slickline, wireline or coiled tubing rig, ceasing production if necessary, and entering the tubing string with equipment for retrieving a plugging device, it would be far more convenient and economical to merely apply fluid pressure to open a plug apparatus and thereby permit fluid flow through a portion of the tubing string. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a plug apparatus which is remotely actuated.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an embodiment thereof, a remotely actuated plug apparatus is provided which permits actuation of the apparatus by application of fluid pressure thereto. Methods of using a remotely actuated plug apparatus are also provided.
In broad terms, a plug apparatus is provided which includes an expendable plug member. The plug member initially blocks fluid flow through one of two flow passages of the plug apparatus. The plug member may be expended by applying a predetermined fluid pressure to one of the two flow passages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a flow passage is isolated from fluid communication with a portion of the plug member by a fluid barrier or a flow blocking member. Application of the predetermined fluid pressure to the flow passage, or another flow passage, ruptures the fluid barrier or displaces the flow blocking member, thereby permitting fluid communication between one or both of the flow passages and the plug member portion. In various representative embodiments of the invention, the flow passages may or may not be placed in fluid communication with each other, and either of the flow passages may by placed in fluid communication with the plug member portion.
In another aspect of the present invention, fluid may be delivered to the plug member portion by a fluid source located within the well, or at the earth""s surface. The fluid source may be interconnected to the plug apparatus by a line extending externally to the tubing string in which the plug apparatus is connected. The line may also extend through a well tool interconnected in the tubing string between the fluid source and the plug apparatus.
These and other features, advantages, benefits and objects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the detailed description of representative embodiments of the invention hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings.